


Story

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [9]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insano uncovers a piece of Linkara's past that he'd rather forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=266545#t266545). May or may not be based on real life experience.

It was never a good sign when Insano came in looking that happy. Well, okay, it could be a good sign if he had come up with a new way to make their relationship interesting, but Linkara usually knew to disappear for a little while.

Unfortunately, he was caught off guard this time and before he could come up with an excuse to leave, Insano was on the futon next to him, laying back with his legs over Linkara’s, effectively pinning him down.

Linkara sighed. “What do you want, Insano?”

“Is that any way to talk, darling dearest?” Insano asked. “I just wanted to show you a story I found.”

“Story?” Linkara finally noticed the stack of papers in Insano’s hand. “Oh, god, is it erotic fanfiction about us?”

 

“Almost there,” Insano said. “If you cut the ‘erotic,’ and ‘us’ bits.” He looked at the paper. “Web of Dimensions…that’s a good title.”

Linkara felt his mouth go dry. “You’ve been talking to Sage, haven’t you?”

“He might have mentioned it,” Insano admitted. “And it’s really very…well, not good, but very enlightening. Who knew the all-powerful hero was such a shitty writer?”

“I was thirteen!” Linkara protested. “What did you write at thirteen?”

“The gene sequence for a new species that the rest of science hasn’t found yet, but that’s beside the point,” Insano said. “You combined Pokemon, Digimon, and Sailor Moon into one story? Then inserted yourself and took a plot line from Doctor Who? What were you thinking?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” Linkara said with a pout. “Now shut up or no sex for a month.”

“Aww, come on, dear,” Insano said. “There are such good lines from this! Like…”

“NOT LISTENING!” Linkara shouted. “SO NOT!”

Insano opened his mouth to read more, but then caught sight of Linkara’s face, which was angry, ashamed, and…yes, really quite upset. He set the papers aside. “It really bothers you, doesn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes!” Linkara said. “It really bothers me that people won’t leave me alone about something that happened more than ten years ago! Especially my boyfriend! I don’t want to hear it read, I don’t want to see it, and I really don’t want to talk about it anymore!”

Insano nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He sat up properly and hugged Linkara. “Tell the truth, the gene sequence I wrote back then was incorrect…I ended up blowing up my bedroom experimenting.”

Linkara laughed a bit. “Fair enough,” he said. He kissed Insano on the cheek. “Come on. Let’s go read something better than fanfiction.”

“Oh, do we have to?” Insano asked. “You did mention erotic stories about us…”

“Fair enough,” Linkara said. “Let’s see what’s new this week.”


End file.
